Mirai ni Mukatte
Mirai ni Mukatte is ANKH's second single. Single Information Mirai ni Mukatte *'Vocals': ANKH *'Lyrics': Tanikawa Shuntaro *'Composition': Saegusa Nariakira Tetsuwan Atom *'Vocals': NHK Tokyo Children's Chorus (as Atoms) *'Lyrics': Tezuka Osamu *'Composition': Takai Tatsuo *'Arrangement': Saegusa Nariakira Other *The single was used as the ending and opening themes for the 1980 anime adaption of Tetsuwan Atom (Astro Boy). **The B-Side was also sung by ANKH and can be found on the album Tetsuwan Atom Original Soundtrack. *When the anime was dubbed, the TV version of the songs was completely rewritten. **Only utilizing a few lines form Tezuka Pro's translated theme, actor Jay Rath (who played Skunk) even helped with the writing of the theme, these are the only lyrics they adapted. Tracklist #Mirai ni Mukatte (未来に向って; Fight For the Future) #Tetsuwan Atom (鉄腕アトム; Mighty Atom) Lyrics Mirai ni Mukatte |-|Japanese= 僕の腕と足は ジェットで空を飛べる アストロボーイ アストロボーイ マイティ アトム 僕の腰の中は マシンガンの光 アストロボーイ アストロボーイ マイティ アトム サーチライトの目も レザーブラストの手も 七つの力だ ワッ ワワワワ 平和の為に斗うぞ サー みんなで行こうよ！ 僕の耳は音を 一千倍に聴ける アストロボーイ アストロボーイ マイティ アトム 僕の胸の中は 電子頭脳セット アストロボーイ アストロボーイ マイティ アトム 海の底も地面の中も 十万馬力だ ワッ ワワワワ 未来の為に斗うぞ サー みんなで行こうよ 未来の為に斗うぞ サー みんなで行こうよ！ |-|Romanji= Boku no ude to ashi wa JET de sora wo to beru ASTRO BOY ASTRO BOY MIGHTY ATOM Boku no koshi no naka wa MACHINE GUN no hikari ASTRO BOY ASTRO BOY MIGHTY ATOM SEARCH LIGHT no me mo LASER BLAST no te mo Nanatsu no chikarada Waa Wa Wa Wa Wa Heiwa no tame ni tou zo Saa minna de ikou yo! Boku no mimi wa oto wo ichi sen-bai ni kikeru ASTRO BOY ASTRO BOY MIGHTY ATOM Boku no mune no naka wa denshi zunou setto ASTRO BOY ASTRO BOY MIGHTY ATOM Umi no soko mo jimen no naka mo Juu-man barikida Waa Wa Wa Wa Wa Mirai no tame ni tou zo Saa minna de ikou yo Mirai no tame ni tou zo Saa minna de ikou yo! |-|English Translation= |-|English Dub= . *Lines in italics indicate verses not heard in the TV broadcast version. Come and join us in our melody A song of happiness for you and me Sing of joy Sing about a boy Little hero, Astro Boy Come and join us in our trip to space Follow his adventures every place Sing of joy Sing about a boy Little hero, Astro Boy Lighting up the way for us Pursuing in the fight for right Strong as steel and with a heart of gold Sing out loud with all your heart Your voices will be heard Let it ring out with love for all Come and join us in our fantasy We can all be heroes you and me Sing of joy Sing about a boy Little hero, Astro Boy We may not be as powerful as he But we can be as strong in heart as he Sing of joy Sing about a boy Little hero, Astro Boy Lighting up the way for us Pursuing in the fight for right Strong as steel and with a heart of gold Sing out loud with all your heart Your voices will be heard Let it ring out with love for all Tetsuman Atom |-|Japanese= |-|Romanji= |-|English Translation= |-|English Dub= External Links *Full A-Side *Full B-Side (ANKH Version) Gallery (English dub lyrics) 3vGIck8.png MGrSPyc.png 72D6qY7.png Videos Atoms & ANKH - Tetsuwan Atom & Mirai ni Mukatte (TV Versions)|Original Japanese OP & ED from 1980. Category:1980 Theme Songs Category:ANKH Singles Category:1980 Releases Category:1980 Singles Category:Rare Category:1980 Anime Songs